


I lost my home

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Family, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Slash, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... Sam scappa da John dopo un litigio sull'università, ma le cose vanno diversamente da quello che succede nella serie.<br/>Una violenza costringe Sam a tornare in famiglia, però le cose non sono più le stesse.</p><p>Punto di vista alternato dei personaggi. Titolo tratto da "Laugh? I nearly died" dei Rolling Stones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam, hai sbagliato di nuovo!”  
La voce di mio padre mi riscuote dai miei pensieri come una secchiata d’acqua fredda.  
 _Sam, hai sbagliato!_  
A volte mi chiedo se a John si sia incantato il disco o se si diverta a ripeterlo così, tanto per fare. Ognuno ha la sua frase preferita, in fondo…  
“Scusa, papà” ripeto stancamente, scendendo di macchina.  
“Scusa, non sai far altro che chiedere scusa” borbotta tra sé, chiudendo il bagagliaio del fuori strada. Dean ci aspetta poco più avanti, accanto all’Impala; papà si fida di lui, tanto da mandarlo da solo in macchina insieme a quell’arsenale che si porta dietro. Di me non si fiderà mai…  
Lo osservo mentre va incontro a mio fratello e gli mette una mano sulla spalla; gli dice qualcosa, deve essere un complimento perché Dean sorride compiaciuto.  
Cosa ci sto facendo io qui? È tutto sbagliato, io non faccio parte di questa famiglia. Potrei scherzare dicendo che c’è stato uno scambio nella culla, ma so che papà e Dean non apprezzerebbero questa battuta. Non dopo quello che è successo alla mamma.  
 _Mamma…_  
“Io neanche me la ricordo…” sussurro a nessuno perché tanto nessuno mi sta ad ascoltare. Prendo la borsa e mi avvio verso di loro, in tempo per sentire mio padre che ricomincia con la solita storia.  
“Un giorno o l’altro ti farai ammazzare, Sam. Quando diventerai un bravo cacciatore come tuo fratello?”  
 _Mai!_ vorrei rispondergli, ma mi mordo la lingua. Sono troppo stanco e poi c’è quella cosa di cui dobbiamo assolutamente discutere.  
Scuoto la testa, so già che mi dirà di no, però ci devo almeno provare. È la mia vita dopotutto!  
“Papà” mormoro, una volta che siamo tutti e tre chiusi in camera. “Ti devo parlare…”

Alzo la testa e guardo il mio secondogenito con uno sguardo rassegnato. Quando Sam comincia un discorso con quella frase, so già che finiremo per litigare.  
Cos’ha che non va quel ragazzo? Eppure l’ho allevato come Dean, nello stesso identico modo. È vero che due fratelli raramente si assomigliano come carattere, però in questo caso sono proprio agli antipodi.  
“Lasciami il tempo di darmi una rinfrescata” rispondo; mi chiudo in bagno, ignorando le sue lamentele.  
Mi appoggiò al lavandino e apro il rubinetto; l’acqua fredda sul volto mi riporta alla realtà, aiutandomi a dimenticare quello che è successo pochi minuti prima: quel demone, l’esorcismo, la lotta… e Sam che per l’ennesima volta ha rischiato di farsi ammazzare per una sua disattenzione. Se non fosse stato per Dean, ora non avrei più un figlio.  
“Dove ho sbagliato, Mary?” sussurro allo specchio, fissando i miei occhi gonfi per le poche ore di sonno che mi concedo.  
 _Non sei stato tu a sbagliare, John; è la vita ad essere sbagliata._ Sono sicuro che mi risponderesti così, amore mio, e hai ragione. Nessuno di noi meritava questa vita, soprattutto i nostri figli.  
Perché Sam non capisce che tutto questo lo sto facendo per il suo bene? Non è stata una libera scelta, ma un obbligo. Ho dovuto difenderli entrambi dal male mentre cercavo quell’essere che ha ucciso la loro madre. Dean ha compreso e mi ha dato una mano. Perché Sammy non vuol capire?  
“È troppo simile a me.” Sorrido al pensiero che era la stessa cosa che diceva Mary.  
 _È un vero testone, John, non vuole addormentarsi… non vuole mangiare la sua pappa… ti assomiglia, è proprio figlio tuo…_  
Mi siedo sul water, prendendomi il volto tra le mani. Non devo pensare a lei, altrimenti perdo il controllo. La gente dice che il tempo calma qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi dolore… Stronzate! Tutte le volte che ricordo qualcosa di Mary provo una fitta al petto come un pugnale che me lo trapassa con insistenza; vorrei morire, vorrei tornare da lei, ma non posso. Non finché non avrò portato a termine la mia missione.  
“Papà?” La voce di Sam dall’altra parte della porta mi riscuote dai miei pensieri. Bene, non c’è modo di evitare l’ennesimo litigio, a quanto pare. Mary ha ragione, siamo davvero uguali.  
Mi alzo in piedi ed apro la porta.  
“Cosa volevi dirmi, Sammy?”

Trattengo il respiro. Se potessi scomparire all’istante, lo farei; invece resto fermo sul letto, a guardare le uniche due persone che formano la mia famiglia intente a sbranarsi l’un l’altro.  
 _Che vita di merda, Dean Winchester!_ esclamò tra me e me, posando il mio sguardo su Sam.  
È da giorni che sta ponderando qualcosa, glielo leggevo nello sguardo. Non che me ne abbia fatto parola, ovviamente. Non sia mai che Dean vada a fare la spia a papà. Figurati, non l’avrei mai fatto a meno che intendesse fare una cazzata.  
“Papà, voglio iscrivermi all’università” dice tutto d’un fiato.  
Ecco, questa è esattamente una cazzata!  
Sposto lo sguardo su nostro padre; lo osservo mentre si morde il labbro con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Sta contando fino a cento per non esplodere, ormai lo conosco. E lo dovrebbe conoscere anche Sam, invece sembra si diverta a farlo arrabbiare.  
“No, non se ne parla neanche. Discorso chiuso” risponde alla fine.  
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo. Se Sam non sarà così stupido da ribattere, la cosa finirà qui e potremo finalmente andare a letto. Ma ovviamente mio fratello è abbastanza stupido da farlo.  
“No, il discorso non è chiuso. Dimmi perché non posso andare all’università!”  
Papà scuote la testa paziente, come se si trattasse di spiegare una cosa per l’ennesima volta ad un bambino. Ed in effetti adesso Sam sembra proprio un bambino capriccioso.  
“Sammy, ne abbiamo già parlato. Non puoi lasciarci, non potremmo proteggerti se…”  
“Io non ho bisogno di protezione” risponde pronto.  
“Sì che ne hai bisogno e non possiamo farlo se te ne vai. E poi…” John riflette se è il caso o meno di affondare la lama fino in fondo. “Poi cosa vorresti fare? Il dottore? Il professore?”  
“L’avvocato.”  
Sorrido. È vero, è sempre stato il sogno di Sam; me lo ricordo, da bambino non si perdeva una puntata di ‘Matlock’ in televisione.  
“L’avvocato?” A papà scappa una risatina che mi sembra totalmente fuori luogo in quel momento. Capisco che Sam faccia e dica cose stupide, ma infierire così fa male anche a me. “L’avvocato. Vorresti difendere gli assassini, Sammy?”  
Mio fratello si rabbuia. “Non ho detto che voglio fare il difensore, e poi ci sono anche le persone che vengono accusate ingiustamente. Anche loro hanno diritto ad un avvocato.”  
“Già… tu sei quello umano, quello che ama la vita…” Papà sospira di nuovo e comincia a camminare per la stanza, agitando le braccia. “Sam, sono pensieri nobili i tuoi. E se le cose fossero andate come dovevano, allora sarei stato ben felice di vederti prendere la laurea e diventare avvocato. Anzi, sarei andato a dire orgogliosamente in giro che ero il padre dell’avvocato Sam Winchester. Ma adesso non è più possibile, lo capisci?” Queste ultime parole gliele dice direttamente sul viso; vedo gli occhi di Sam tremare mentre lacrime di rabbia tentano di uscire. Apre la bocca per rispondere e so già quali saranno le parole che dirà.  
Mi alzo in piedi e vado verso mio padre, mentre la lingua di mio fratello si muove più veloce di me.  
“Perché? Perché mamma è morta e tu non sei stato capace di allevarci come un padre normale?”  
Non arrivo in tempo; quando tocco la spalla di papà, la sua mano è già partita da sola e ha colpito mio fratello su una guancia.  
“Non nominare mai più tua madre e non dirmi come dovevo allevarvi. Tu devi solo ringraziare noi, noi tutti compreso tuo fratello, per essere ancora vivo. E ora vai a letto prima che ti faccia passare la voglia di dire certe cose a calci in culo” gli sibila John sul viso, prima di lasciarlo andare. Con rabbia prende il giaccone ed esce, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
Senza parole, resto davanti a Sam, guardandolo mentre si massaggia il volto.

Fa male. Non lo schiaffo, al dolore fisico sono abituato. È quello che mi ha detto che fa male.  
 _Tu devi solo ringraziare noi, noi tutti compreso tuo fratello, per essere ancora vivo._  
Vita… lui ha il coraggio di chiamarla vita.  
Io non ho mai vissuto. Non ho mai avuto un Natale come gli altri bambini, niente regali sotto l’albero o pranzi chiassosi in famiglia. Non ho mai avuto amici, non ho mai frequentato una scuola per più di due mesi. Niente fidanzatine, solo qualche colpo di fulmine durato il tempo di una caccia.  
E lui… non c’era mai. Mio padre non c’era mai, troppo impegnato a cacciare mostri che ad occuparsi dei suoi figli. Avevo solo Dean prima che anche lui diventasse un cacciatore e seguisse ciecamente i suoi ordini. Ora non ho più nessuno, neanche la speranza di poter cambiare la mia vita.  
“Sam…” Sento le dita di Dean che mi accarezzano un braccio. Mi ritraggo, non ho voglia di sentirlo mentre giustifica papà per l’ennesima volta.  
 _Devi capirlo, lo fa per il nostro bene._  
Stronzate, sono solo stronzate.  
“Sono stanco, voglio dormire” dichiaro allontanandomi dal muro. Mi tolgo le scarpe e, senza neanche svestirmi, mi infilo sotto le lenzuola, coprendomi fino alla testa.  
Lo sento sospirare, poi i suoi passi si avvicinano fino al suo letto. “Quando capirai che questa è la tua vita ormai?” mormora, prima di spegnere la luce.  
“Mai… perché questa non è la mia vita. Non voglio vivere così” sussurro piano, senza che possa sentirmi. Chiudo gli occhi e lascio che le lacrime bagnino il cuscino.  
 _Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sta tramando qualcosa. Ne sono sicuro. E so già che è qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Parlagliene? Non servirebbe a niente. Testone papà, testone lui. Poi sono sicuro che una sgridata non può fargli che bene.  
Lo osservo mentre facciamo colazione tutti insieme: è nervoso, si guarda continuamente attorno. Vuol far credere di essere immerso nei suoi pensieri, ma so benissimo che in realtà ci sta osservando.  
“Abbiamo… qualche cosa in ponte?” chiede a papà con voce poco convinta.  
John alza a malapena gli occhi dal giornale, non gli è ancora passata l’incazzatura dell’altra sera. Sam ha viaggiato con me in macchina, lui non lo voleva accanto. Meglio così, in fondo, altrimenti avrebbero litigato di nuovo.  
“Sì, ci sono state delle strane morti in questo paese” risponde con una specie di grugnito, per poi servirsi un’altra tazza di caffè.  
“E… posso dare una mano? Insomma, fare qualcosa…”  
A questo punto papà lascia cadere il quotidiano e osserva mio fratello come se fosse un folle. Io stesso sono talmente stupito da lasciar cadere il panino sul tavolo.  
" **Tu** vuoi dare una mano? Proprio tu che fino all’altro giorno dicevi che questa non era la vita per te?” John sorride dando un sorso al caffè. “Decisamente non stai bene, ragazzo mio.”  
Sam si morde il labbro, lo sguardo basso come intimidito. “Ecco, io… volevo chiederti scusa per quello che ti ho detto. Voglio… ecco, voglio darvi una mano per farmi perdonare.”  
Sposto lo sguardo su papà, giusto per capire se pensa anche lui che sia una bugia. Una delle più squallide bugie che Sam abbia mai detto… senza tener conto che lui le bugie non sa neanche dirle.  
Ma John sorride, piacevolmente impressionato dal gesto. “Sono contento, Sammy.”

 _Dio, dammi la forza di non prenderlo a pugni._  
Mi crede così stupido? Pensa davvero che ci caschi in un trucco del genere?  
Mio figlio ha veramente una bassa opinione di me se pensa che in tutti questi anni non abbia imparato a conoscerlo. Non sarò stato un padre così presente come gli altri, però so studiare gli atteggiamenti umani. E so che sta mentendo.  
Lo capirebbe anche un cieco: eccolo lì, rosso in volto, lo sguardo basso perché non può reggere il mio, le parole che gli escono a metà per la tensione. Farebbe quasi tenerezza se non mi facesse così incazzare.  
Voglio sapere cosa sta tramando e perché vuole darci una mano. Faccio un piccolo gesto a Dean per pregarlo di non dire niente: lui capisce e resta in silenzio. Lui sì che sa come comportarsi con me.  
Mi spiace, piccolo Sam, ma stasera le prendi sul serio. Errare è umano, perseverare è diabolico. E io non voglio avere il diavolo in mezzo ai coglioni.  
“Se vuoi aiutarci, perché non vai a raccogliere un po’ di notizie in paese mentre io e Dean andiamo a trovare quell’allegra famigliola di cannibali?”

Sorrido rincuorato e annuisco. È andata, mi hanno creduto. Ora posso mettere in atto il mio piano.  
Mi alzo ed esco dal locale, dirigendomi verso il centro di questa piccola città. Mi guardo intorno per vedere se mi hanno seguito: niente, se ne sono andati.  
Ora posso respirare, finalmente la mia libertà si sta avvicinando.  
Mi dispiace comportarmi così, ma non posso resistere, devo andarmene. Non mi perdoneranno mai il fatto di essere scappato come un ladro; posso solo giustificarmi dicendo che non avevo altra scelta.  
Quando mi rendo conto di essere solo, comincio a correre più forte che posso, col cuore che mi martella in petto per l’ansia e la gioia.  
Fanculo i cannibali e tutti gli altri mostri della terra! Non me ne frega niente di loro, solo io sono importante.  
 _Per una volta fatemi essere egoista e non rompete!_  
Corro fino alla stazione degli autobus e compro un biglietto per San Francisco. Lì mi cercherò un lavoro e metterò da parte i soldi per andare a Stanford.  
Stanford… la facoltà di legge… l’università…  
Mi sembra incredibile! I miei sogni stanno per realizzarsi, potrò finalmente vivere la mia vita come voglio io!  
Andare all’università, trovarmi degli amici, una ragazza… magari ci sposeremo e avremo dei figli. E forse allora papà e Dean mi perdoneranno e verranno a casa nostra per il pranzo del Ringraziamento.  
 _Dio, dimmi che non sto sognando, dimmi che sono vivo…_  
Guardo l’orologio, non ho tempo da perdere. Devo recuperare le mie cose prima che tornino al motel. Corro ancora fino a sfiancarmi; recupero le chiavi dalla tasca, entro e…

“Ciao, Sammy”  
Papà lo sta osservando con rabbia furente. E anch’io stavolta sono incazzato nero con lui.  
Lo abbiamo seguito senza che se ne accorgesse – d’altronde siamo cacciatori, e anche abbastanza bravi – e abbiamo visto quello che ha fatto, invece di eseguire gli ordini.  
Il biglietto gli scivola dalle mani mentre resta fermo a guardarci, sconvolto. Se non fossi così arrabbiato, il suo volto amareggiato mi spezzerebbe il cuore. Vedo chiaramente le sue speranze andare in mille pezzi, mentre John gli ordina di chiudere la porta. Per un attimo ha la tentazione di scappare, ma non lo fa. Si limita ad obbedire, per una volta, e resta in silenzio.

“Volevi scappare, non è vero?”  
Domanda retorica, so benissimo cosa aveva intenzione di fare quando ha comprato quel biglietto per la California. Ma sono così furioso che devo almeno parlarci prima di prenderlo a pugni.  
“Rispondi!” esclamo ad alta voce.  
Sam abbassa gli occhi distrutto. In un altro momento lo avrei consolato, ma non ora. Adesso si merita solo una punizione per aver cercato di tradire la sua famiglia.  
“Sì…” sussurra alla fine.  
“Sam! Come hai potuto anche solo pensare di scappare come un ladro!” C’è amarezza nella mia voce. “Non me lo sarei aspettato da te.”  
La sua risposta mi coglie in contropiede. Di solito è più remissivo quando viene colto sul fatto; ora invece alza lo sguardo su di me, le lacrime che scendono copiose sulle guance come se avesse dato il via a tutte quelle trattenute in questi anni. E forse è così.  
“Da me? Tu cosa ti aspetti da me, papà?” Pronuncia quella parola con un tale carico di rabbia da farmi rabbrividire. Ho così sottovalutato mio figlio in tutti questi anni? “Cosa vuoi da me? Vuoi che sia un cacciatore? Vuoi che uccida i cattivi senza farmi domande come Dean? No! Io non sono così, io ho un cervello, cazzo!”

Dean sussulta per l’offesa che gli ho appena rivolto, ma non mi interessa. Sono stanco di tutto questo e se vogliono che il piccolo Sammy esprima i suoi pensieri… beh, lo farà, a modo suo.  
Alzo la voce e non do il tempo a nessuno dei due di rispondere. “Io non voglio vivere così, io voglio una vita vera. E non rompermi con la solita storia di mamma e del demone! Quella è la tua scusa per continuare questa guerra, non la mia. Io non la voglio questa guerra.”  
Gli occhi di mio padre si rabbuiano. Da quando ho nominato la mamma, ho decisamente passato il segno di cosa è accettabile e cosa no. Non mi perdonerà più niente di quello che dirò, ma io non mi fermo. Gli argini sono rotti, ora guardate chi è veramente Sam Winchester.  
“Smettila, non nominarla!” sibila come un serpente, venendomi davanti. Io arretro leggermente ma non mollo.  
“No, non la smetto. Sono stanco, papà. Stanco di questa merdosa esistenza. Stanco di voi due e del modo in cui mi trattate. Non sono un bambino, non ho bisogno di protezione. Io non faccio neanche parte di questa famiglia!”  
“Basta così!” Stavolta è Dean a parlare; anche lui si alza e mi viene vicino. Nel suo sguardo c’è la stessa espressione arrabbiata di John. Non mi importa di perdere anche il suo sostegno, devo finire quello che devo dire.  
“No, non basta!” Alzo ancora di più la voce, ormai sto urlando. “Mi dispiace che mamma sia morta, mi dispiace non ricordarmela neanche. Ma fare tutto questo non la riporterà indietro. Ci stiamo uccidendo anche noi e non è giusto. Lei lo avrebbe voluto?”  
Mio padre mi dà un altro schiaffo che però non serve.  
“Rispondimi, lei lo avrebbe voluto!” gli grido in faccia. Il mio cuore trema davanti a quegli occhi che non riconosco più come quelli di papà; sembra impazzito dalla rabbia. Ho davvero superato il segno e, senza che neanche me ne renda conto, arriva la punizione per quello che ho fatto.

“No, lei non avrebbe voluto questo” mormoro. Sono a tanto così dall’uccidere mio figlio. Tanti anni a proteggerlo e adesso vorrei solo che smettesse di parlare, che sparisse per sempre dalla mia vita. “Lei però non voleva neanche morire sulla tua culla, nel tentativo di difenderti.”  
Sam ammutolisce, colpito da quella frase. Sa perfettamente come è morta Mary, ma ogni volta rabbrividisce nel sentirselo dire.  
Un genitore non dovrebbe mai fare del male a suo figlio con coscienza, lo so. E in un altro momento non l’avrei fatto di certo. Però adesso sto male, così come sta male Dean da quando ha scoperto che suo fratello voleva abbandonarlo senza neanche un saluto.  
Poi ci sono state le sue parole, il modo in cui ha parlato di Mary. No, Sam… questa non te la perdono.  
“Lei è morta, tu sei vivo e non rispetti né la sua memoria, né noi che ti abbiamo salvato” Mi stacco da lui e gli volto le spalle, stringendo con forza i pugni. “Se vuoi vattene, per me sei come morto. Sì, forse sarebbe stato meglio che ad andartene fossi stato tu e non lei.”

Trattengo il respiro davanti alle parole di nostro padre. Non riesco a credere che abbia veramente detto tutto questo, eppure è così; vedo ogni singola frase stampata nell’espressione di Sam. I suoi occhi si sono come prosciugati, se ne sta lì a bocca aperta a guardare lui e me, come se ci vedesse per la prima volta.  
 _Dean, questo è il momento per mettere le cose a posto. Prendi Sam tra le braccia e consolalo, poi fai ragionare tuo padre, così faranno pace. Forza!_  
Ma la mia lingua si muove contro la mia volontà, la rabbia e il dolore per il tradimento di mio fratello – andarsene di nascosto, come poteva farlo? – sono ancora conficcati nel mio cuore.  
“Hai sentito? Vattene! Non abbiamo bisogno di te” dico e subito dopo vorrei morire.  
Vedo il dolore sul volto di Sam, quel dolore muto che non ha bisogno nemmeno delle lacrime. In silenzio si volta ed esce, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.  
La mia schiena ha un brivido e un pensiero mi attraversa la mente: _Questa è l’ultima volta che vedrò il mio Sam…_  
Reprimo la tentazione di seguirlo e mi butto sul letto con un sospiro.

_Continua…_


	3. Chapter 3

_“Se vuoi vattene, per me sei come morto. Sì, forse sarebbe stato meglio che ad andartene fossi stato tu e non lei.”_  
Quelle parole mi rimbombano nella testa, mi hanno spezzato la schiena, non so neanche come riesco a camminare. Eppure lo faccio, sono ore che vado avanti senza sapere dove sono. La notte è calata, i lampioni illuminano a malapena un parco pubblico immerso nel silenzio.  
“Dovrei essere morto io…” mormoro, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. È vero, se io fossi morto e mamma fosse sopravvissuta le cose sarebbero andate in un altro modo. E forse papà e Dean avrebbero avuto la vita che desideravano. Magari un altro figlio, più fortunato, avrebbe preso il mio posto qualche anno dopo. Avrebbero sofferto, sì, però la loro vita sarebbe andata avanti. Invece…  
Il peso della colpa mi piomba addosso come un macigno. Era questo che avevo sempre negato a me stesso, il fatto che fosse colpa mia se mamma era morta.  
Non è stato papà a rovinare le nostre vite, sono stato io.  
Mi lascio cadere su una panchina sfinito. Sento il cellulare vibrare nella tasca, ma non faccio neanche il gesto di prenderlo. So che è Dean che mi sta cercando, pentito di quello che mi ha detto.  
 _“Hai sentito? Vattene! Non abbiamo bisogno di te.”_  
È vero, staranno meglio senza di me. Se non fossi così a terra, probabilmente riderei dell’ironia di questa storia: fino a poche ore fa ero io che volevo andarmene e adesso che mi hanno cacciato loro, vorrei poter tornare indietro.  
Non riesco a trattenere un singhiozzo e affondo la testa tra le mani per liberare le mie lacrime.

Non si è neanche accorto che lo sto seguendo. Non capisco il perché. Forse i suoi sensi sono annebbiati dal dolore o forse è perché non è poi un così bravo cacciatore come John e Dean.  
Sorrido divertito: questo sarebbe il prescelto? Colui che Azazel ha designato come il nostro possibile leader? Questo ragazzino che non fa altro che piagnucolare?  
Decisamente Azazel ha una bassa stima di noi demoni. E io non accetterò mai che sia lui a guidare me e i miei fratelli.  
Mi avvicino a lui, mi siedo sulla panchina senza smettere di guardarlo. Lui alza piano la testa e mi fissa stupito, con gli occhi rossi e gonfi. Patetico.  
“Ti disturbo?” gli chiedo gentilmente.  
“Vorrei stare da solo…” mormora, asciugandosi gli occhi con la manica della giacca.  
“A volte sfogarsi con qualcuno fa bene.”  
“Con qualcuno che si conosce, non con un estraneo” risponde Sam, dandomi un’occhiata nervosa. Non si fida di me, non si fida di nessuno a questo mondo. E fa bene.  
“Beh, almeno un estraneo non è prevenuto sui fatti” Sorrido cercando di apparire rassicurante. “E poi, se il problema è la conoscenza…” Allungo una mano verso di lui “mi chiamo David.”  
Il ragazzo continua a fissarmi, non capisce perché mi stia preoccupando per lui. Vedo combattere dentro il suo animo la parte razionale che non mi crede e quella irrazionale, bisognosa di parlare. Quando mi prende la mano nella sua, capisco quale delle due ha vinto.  
“Sam, piacere…”  
“Allora, Sam…” dico con calma, tirando fuori una sigaretta e accendendomela. Ne porgo una anche a lui, ma la rifiuta con un cenno della testa. “Dimmi, cosa ti è successo di così terribile?”

 _Eccomi qui, su una panchina di notte a parlare con uno sconosciuto. Devo essere proprio impazzito…_  
Non mi fido di David, non mi piace la gente che si impiccia dei problemi degli altri. Però in questo momento ho un disperato bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. E poi sono grande abbastanza per sapermi difendere da solo. Sento il telefono vibrare nuovamente nella tasca; lo afferro e senza rispondere lo spengo. L’uomo mi fissa incuriosito.  
“Ho litigato con delle persone…” sussurro alla fine.  
“La tua ragazza? O la tua famiglia?”  
“La mia famiglia… mio padre e mio fratello.”  
“Oh!” esclama. Resta per un po’ in silenzio, concentrato sul fumo che esce dalla sua sigaretta. “E posso chiederti come mai?”  
“Diciamo che…” penso a quale sia la risposta migliore da dare. La verità non è facile da raccontare, almeno che non la si mascheri un po’ “… che abbiamo discusso e che una parola ha tirato l’altra. Sai, a volte ci sono cose che ti porti dentro e…”  
“E che alla fine vengono fuori tutte insieme. Ferisci gli altri e gli altri feriscono te” conclude David annuendo.  
Torno a guardarlo. È un bell’uomo, molto giovanile anche se deve avere l’età di papà; sono i suoi occhi la parte più misteriosa. Non riesco a vederli bene, mi è sembrato che fossero blu o verdi, ma è difficile a dirsi. Stranamente sono quasi sempre in ombra.  
“Sì… è successo anche a te?”  
Risponde con una risatina inquieta. “Ferire gli altri è all’ordine del giorno nel posto da cui vengo.”  
Quella frase mi irrigidisce, c’è qualcosa di strano nelle sue parole. Qualcosa che non è umano.  
“Ora… è meglio che vada…” mormoro alzandomi in piedi.  
“Pensi che John e Dean siano preoccupati per te?” La sua voce è come una doccia gelata; le mie gambe si bloccano all’istante, mentre il cuore quasi mi esplode in petto.  
“Come…”  
“Come faccio a saperlo?” Si alza anche lui, sorride… e allora mi accorgo che i suoi occhi non sono in ombra… sono neri! “Perché sono un demone, Sam. Tuo padre e tuo fratello lo avrebbero già capito, ma tu no… tu non sei un vero Winchester!”  
Per la prima volta provo davvero paura. Non sono ancora pronto per affrontare tutto questo da solo, ho sempre avuto papà e Dean accanto. Adesso… adesso non ho nessuno…  
Senza pensare lo colpisco con un pugno allo stomaco, poi comincio a correre nel parco; se riesco ad arrivare sulla strada, posso trovare qualcuno e chiedere aiuto. È allora che sento quella risata, poco prima che un corpo pesante mi trascini a terra con sé.

Rido. La stupidità degli uomini non finirà mai di farmi divertire. Cosa credono di fare? Voglio uccidere un demone con qualche pugno?  
Lotto con lui, lo tengo bloccato a terra fino a che le forze non cominciano a venirgli meno. Allora gli afferro la testa e la spingo verso terra con forza. Una... due… tre volte. Il rumore del suo cranio che sbatte contro il pavimento di pietra del sentiero mi eccita.

Per qualche minuto non capisco più niente. Il dolore mi paralizza, la vista mi si annebbia… sento il sangue colare giù lungo gli occhi e le guance.  
 _Papà… aiutami… Dean… ti prego…_  
Vorrei urlarlo ma non riesco neanche a muovere le labbra. Mi lascia andare e io cado in terra, respirando a fatica.  
“Ora facciamo un gioco, Sam. Se farai il bravo, ti lascerò andare. Se ti ribellerai o sbaglierai, ti ucciderò…”  
 _Fai pure, stronzo. Non me ne frega un cazzo di morire._  
“… e poi andrò ad ammazzare anche tuo padre e tuo fratello.”  
“No…” riesco a mugolare con uno sforzo. Lui è sopra di me, mi tiene schiacciato alla pietra fredda impedendomi di muovermi.  
“No?” Lo sento ridere con cattiveria. “Allora che ne dici se li ammazzo davanti a te? Avanti, dovresti essere contento. In fondo non è quello che vuoi? Liberarti di loro?”  
Gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime. Tento di rialzarmi e lui mi tira nuovamente giù.  
“Sammy, ragiona, piccolo caro…”  
“Non… chiamarmi… Sammy…” riesco a rispondere, stringendo i denti per il dolore.  
Ride ancora. Sento le mani tremarmi per la voglia di farlo a pezzi.  
“Allora, cosa scegli?”  
“Fanculo…”  
“Bene… mi piace lottare un po’” Si alza e per un attimo riesco a respirare, prima che inizi a colpirmi con forza. I suoi calci arrivano dappertutto, sulla mia schiena, sui miei fianchi, sulle mie gambe. Cerco di scappare, ma il sangue mi impedisce di vedere e appena provo ad alzarmi mi colpisce violentemente alle braccia facendomi cadere.  
“Basta… ti prego…” sussurro alla fine. “Uccidimi… ma… smettila…”  
Mi prende per la testa e mi costringe a girarmi sulla schiena. S’impone su di me come Golia con Davide. Anche se non posso vederlo con chiarezza, so che sta sorridendo.  
“La scelta è tu, Sam. O ti arrendi o ammazzo la tua famiglia. Cosa vuoi, mh?”  
Chiudo gli occhi. Risento nella testa le parole di mio padre e di mio fratello. Qualsiasi cosa mi abbiano detto o fatto, non meritano di morire, non per causa mia. Ho già rovinato loro la vita, non posso togliergliela adesso. Non lo sopporterei.  
“Prendi me…” rispondo, senza neanche sapere a cosa vado incontro.  
David (o come si chiama quel demonio) lancia un grido di vittoria. Mi aiuta a mettermi in ginocchio, ora sono di fronte a lui; Con una mano mi toglie il sangue dagli occhi, non riesco a capire cosa abbia in mente.  
Lo vedo armeggiare con la zip dei pantaloni, poi mi afferra la mano e la guida verso il suo inguine.  
“Succhiamelo” ordina quando la mia mano si stringe intorno al suo sesso.  
“Non posso…” provo ad oppormi, prima che il pensiero vada a Dean e a mio padre.  
“Puoi… Devi!” La voce del demone mi urla nelle orecchie; mi immagino la mia famiglia decimata e, senza fermarmi a riflettere, chiudo gli occhi e lo faccio entrare nella mia bocca.  
Non l’avevo mai fatto prima, sento quella pelle viscida sulla mia lingua e mi coglie un conato di nausea. Con tutta la forza di volontà che mi resta lo reprimo e comincio a leccarlo sentendolo crescere e indurirsi. È orribile, mi fa schifo, ma non posso smettere. Lo devo a loro, a tutto quello che hanno fatto per me. Mi sforzo di non pensare a quello che succederà dopo, quando David mi allontana da sé; nell’oscurità mi sembra quasi di vedere il suo ghigno sadico.

“Bravo. Non sarai un granché come cacciatore, ma come puttana non hai rivali” lo insulto mentre le sua guance si tingono di rosso per la vergogna e la rabbia. Lo spingo giù e lo obbligo a mettersi a quattro zampe. “Adesso, piccolo Sammy, passiamo alla seconda parte.”  
Gli giro intorno, mi chino su di lui e gli slaccio i pantaloni. Quando scopro le sue nudità, rabbrividisce e mormora qualche supplica a mezza voce.  
Rido ancora, quel ragazzo è veramente delizioso nella sua purezza. Non vedo l’ora di strappargli quell’innocenza pezzo dopo pezzo.  
“Non opporti oppure lo sai quello che succederà…” mi inginocchio accanto a lui e lo accarezzo, godendomi i suoi brividi di paura. “Lo sai che io avrei dovuto inchinarmi di fronte a te?”  
“Co-cosa?” balbetta tentando di voltare la testa verso di me.  
“Tuo padre non te l’ha mai detto?” continuo, mettendomi dietro di lui. Posiziono il mio sesso alla sua apertura e con forza comincio a spingere.  
Le sue urla si confondono con i tuoni mentre una leggera pioggia inizia a bagnare il parco. Spingo per forzarlo, per possederlo completamente, aiutato dal sangue che scorre lungo le sue cosce.  
“John non ti ha mai detto la verità di quello che è successo?” Spingo ancora. “Non ti ha mai detto che tu e gli altri siete dei prescelti?” Ancora. “Che Azazel ti vuole?” Ancora. E alla fine penetro del tutto dentro di lui.

Non riesco a resistere, è troppo doloroso. Mi sento spaccato in due, nel corpo e nell’anima. Voglio morire.  
 _Dio, se ci sei, ti supplico. Fammi morire adesso. Fallo smettere._  
E poi ci sono le sue parole che nascondono una verità che forse non voglio sentire, ma non posso fare a meno di ascoltare. Non è stato un caso. Se mamma è morta è perché io sono stato scelto. Ma da chi? Chi è Azazel? E perché papà non mi ha detto niente, se sapeva?  
“Papà… Dean…” sussurro tra i gemiti di dolore.  
Si sta muovendo dentro di me, mi sta uccidendo pian piano senza darmi la morte.  
 _Dove siete? Perché sono solo?_  
“Non dovevi lasciarli, tu non puoi sopravvivere senza di loro” mi dice all’orecchio, come se avesse letto nei miei pensieri. Stringo i denti e smetto definitivamente di lottare, lascio che si prenda quello che vuole perché è giusto così.  
 _Io li ho traditi ed ora sono solo, come volevo._  
Le spinte si fanno più veloci fino a che non lo sento venire dentro di me. Quando si allontana, mi lascio cadere su un fianco; respiro a malapena, non ho la forza di fare niente.  
David tocca con un dito la mia apertura violata, poi lo mette sotto i miei occhi. Alla vista del mio sangue misto al suo seme, non riesco più a frenare le lacrime.  
“Arrivederci, Sam Winchester. Non è detto che non venga a ritrovarti, un giorno o l’altro” mi saluta, scoppiando nell’ennesima risata satanica.  
Resto lì fermo, mentre la pioggia mi bagna cercando di lavare via tutto quanto. Ma il mio cuore spezzato non può guarirlo.  
Sento delle voci che si avvicinano; solo allora chiudo gli occhi e mi abbandono ad un sonno senza sogni.

_Continua…_


	4. Chapter 4

“Gli è successo qualcosa! Lo sento!”  
Cammino per la stanza come un animale inferocito e ogni cinque minuti prendo il cellulare e provo a chiamare mio fratello, ma mi risponde sempre la segreteria telefonica.  
Guardo nostro padre; sta seduto sul letto, ad occhi chiusi. La sua rabbia si sta placando, il senso di colpa prende il sopravvento. Ha paura per Sam, lo so: malgrado tutto quello che ci siamo detti – o forse proprio per quello – temiamo che gli sia successo qualcosa.  
“Ok, vado a cercarlo.”  
Prendo la giacca di pelle e faccio per uscire, quando John mi ferma.  
“No, vado io. Tu resta qui, nel caso tornasse.”  
Storco la bocca. “Non credo che sia una buona idea, papà.”  
“Vuoi discutere i miei ordini adesso?” Non è arrabbiato, si limita a fissarmi in cerca di un po’ di comprensione. Questa vita ci sta rovinando, tutti e tre.  
“No. Solo che… lo sai che tu e lui non fate altro che litigare e questa non è la sera adatta.”  
Mi aspetto una sgridata, invece nostro padre si limita a sospirare. “Hai ragione, allora…”  
Le sue parole sono interrotte da qualcuno che bussa alla porta. Restiamo per un attimo in silenzio, sorpresi: Sam ha le chiavi, non ha motivo per bussare.  
“Chi è?” chiede John alla fine.  
“Signor Mulligan? Sono la signora Johnson” risponde una voce anziana dal corridoio.  
La riconosciamo subito, è quella simpatica vecchietta che gestisce il motel. Ricordo che si era affezionata a Sam, fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto.  
Papà le apre la porta – per fortuna le pistole sono ben nascoste nelle borse – e vede accanto a lei un uomo in divisa, un poliziotto.  
Un brivido mi corre lungo la schiena, mio padre resta ammutolito.  
“Signor Mulligan, vero?” L’uomo fa un passo dentro la stanza senza neanche degnarla di uno sguardo. Sicuramente non è venuto per arrestarci. “Lei ha un figlio di diciannove anni, di nome Sam?”  
John inghiotte la saliva prima di rispondere, io non riesco a muovere un muscolo. “Sì… gli è successo qualcosa?”  
“Sì.” Il poliziotto si morde il labbro. “Purtroppo è stato aggredito poche ore fa, in un parco pubblico. È all’ospedale.”  
“Dio…” Come suona strana quella parola in bocca a papà. La signora Johnson piange in un angolo continuando a ripetere “Povero ragazzo.”  
“Come sta?” chiedo all’improvviso, rompendo il silenzio. “Cosa gli hanno fatto?”  
L’agente sposta per la prima volta lo sguardo su di me, ma non mi risponde. “Venite, vi accompagno.”  
No, non è un buon segno.

Ho sempre odiato gli ospedali. Odio respirare l’odore della malattia. Ma non è solo per questo. Ricordo quando ho accompagnato Mary a partorire i nostri figli, la gioia di quei momenti che è stata cancellata per sempre in una notte.  
Odio questo posto, soprattutto adesso. Sono seduto in questa sala d’attesa con Dean e ancora nessuno ci ha detto niente di Sam. Cosa aspettano a dirmi che è morto? Non mi fa paura la verità, l’ho sempre saputo che sarebbe successo, che Dio mi avrebbe portato via anche lui  
Eppure quando quel dottore mi si avvicina chiamandomi col mio cognome falso, sento le mie gambe piegarsi e perdo tutto il mio coraggio. A fatica mi alzo in piedi.  
 _Ti prego, Signore, fa che sia ancora vivo. Ti supplico…_  
“Signor Mulligan, sono il dottor Spencer. Suo figlio Sam…”  
“È morto?” chiedo con un filo di voce. Dean trattiene il fiato ed entrambi fissiamo il medico che si sforza di apparire tranquillo.  
“No, no. È vivo” risponde con un sorriso tirato che subito scompare. “Non ha riportato ferite gravi, tranne una commozione cerebrale che gli darà un po’ fastidio nei prossimi giorni. Poi ha lividi su buona parte del corpo, a quanto pare questa persona lo ha preso a calci.”  
Stringo i pugni, vorrei avere quello stronzo tra le mani ed ucciderlo lentamente per quello che ha fatto a Sam.  
“Allora si riprenderà presto, dottore?” domanda Dean stringendo il mio braccio.  
A questo punto il medico sospira e chiude la cartella. Ha uno sguardo distrutto, quello che si ha quando si devono dare brutte notizie e non si sa come farlo. “Signori Mulligan, il problema non sono i calci o la commozione alla testa. Il vero problema è quello che è successo dopo.”  
“Dopo?” Io e mio figlio ci guardiamo, nessuno di noi due capisce.  
“Vedete, Sam è stato…” Un respiro più profondo, per darsi coraggio. “Violentato.”  
Se Dean non mi stesse tenendo per un braccio, sono sicuro che cadrei a terra. Il mio cuore ha smesso di battere, mi riesce difficile anche aprire bocca.  
“Cosa?” Nella voce di mio figlio, sento il mio stesso stupito dolore.  
“Un uomo ha approfittato di lui e lo ha… costretto ad un rapporto sessuale. Sam ha riportato una lacerazione nella zona anale che abbiamo sistemato con qualche punto. Ma è il suo stato mentale che ci preoccupa.” Il dottor Spencer prende a sfogliare la cartella, non riusce a sostenere il nostro sguardo disperato. “Sta male, molto male. Si è chiuso in se stesso, non sta esprimendo il suo dolore. Se non ci riesce, quello che ha dentro lo ucciderà lentamente.”  
“Ma… se ci riesce, tornerà quello di prima?” chiede Dean con un tono di speranza nella voce.  
Il medico scuote la testa. “Sam non tornerà mai più quello di prima, temo. Mi dispiace.” Ed esce dalla stanza.

 _È colpa mia!_  
Mi lascio cadere sulla sedia, coprendomi il volto con le mani. Lascio che le lacrime mi scendano lungo le guance, singhiozzando appena.  
Sam, il mio piccolo Sam è stato violentato. Qualcuno ha abusato della sua dolcezza e lo ha ferito a morte.  
“Figlio di puttana…” mormoro piano. Se quello stronzo mi apparisse davanti in quel momento, lo torturerei fino a fargli chiedere la morte in ginocchio. Non merita di vivere, non dopo che ha rovinato la cosa più bella che avessi.  
Sento mio padre che mi appoggia un braccio sulle spalle e poi mi piega verso di lui; quando il mio viso tocca il suo petto, non resisto più e scoppio in un pianto liberatorio. Dolore, stanchezza, paura, rabbia… tutto si concentra in quei singhiozzi, mentre la mano di papà mi accarezza la testa.

“Piangi, Dean…”  
 _Piangi, tu che puoi farlo._  
Io non posso crollare, non posso piangere. Devo restare accanto a Sam e aiutarlo ad andare avanti, malgrado la ferita che ha ricevuto. Devo restare accanto a voi, non posso lasciarvi soli.  
Siete tutta la mia vita, non posso perdervi.  
Sospiro, l’infermiera ci avverte con delicatezza che possiamo entrare a vederlo. Ho paura, non so come affrontarlo, non dopo quello che ci siamo detti.  
 _“Se vuoi vattene, per me sei come morto. Sì, forse sarebbe stato meglio che ad andartene fossi stato tu e non lei.”_  
Come ho potuto pronunciare queste parole? Sam… se tu morissi, per me sarebbe la fine. Non voglio perderti, ti prego… perdonami.  
“Dean, basta. Dobbiamo andare da lui.”  
Mio figlio alza la testa, mi guarda e annuisce. In silenzio ci avviamo per il corridoio; Ci scambiamo un ultimo sguardo disperato e poi apro la porta.

_Continua…_


	5. Chapter 5

La stanza è in penombra, illuminata solo dalla debole luce proveniente dalla veneziana abbassata. Sam è seduto sotto le coperte, a capo basso; tutto quello che riesco a vedere di lui sono i capelli che gli ricadono sulla faccia.  
Supero papà e mi avvicino al letto; avrei voglia di stringerlo tra le braccia, ma il pensiero di quello che gli è successo mi blocca.  
“Sammy…” mormoro, sfiorando le mani che tiene appoggiate in grembo. Subito le ritira, senza guardarmi, come se lo avessi morso.  
“Non toccarmi.”  
Sento un dolore al cuore: quel tono di voce, quegli atteggiamenti… non sono del mio Sam.  
“Sono io, Dean…”  
“Lo so. Ma non toccarmi… per favore.”  
“Ok, scusa” sussurro.  
Alza la testa e mi sento gelare. Sulla fronte ha una fasciatura stretta e ci sono dei lividi sulle tempie; ma sono gli occhi la cosa che colpisce di più: spenti, privi di vita. No, non può essere il mio Sam.

Posso capire lo strazio di Dean, lo sto provando anch’io. Quello sguardo mi sta torturando, non posso fare a meno di sentire risuonare nella mia mente le parole che gli ho urlato, le ultime che gli ho detto.  
Il senso di colpa mi sta uccidendo; vigliaccamente vorrei fuggire da quella stanza però non posso. Mi impongo di farmi forza e mi avvicino a lui.  
“Sam, ora siamo qui noi” gli dico sfiorando un braccio di Dean. Sta tremando.  
“Mi dispiace…” Quelle parole sembrano venire da un altro mondo; guardo il mio primogenito, ma non è stato lui a parlare. Sam volta la testa verso di noi e ci fissa con quei suoi occhi tristi.  
“Mi dispiace” ripete. “Non dovevo comportarmi così, io… scusatemi per quello che ho detto.”  
Il respiro mi si spezza in gola.  
 _No, no. È tutto sbagliato… dovrei essere io a scusarmi con lui._  
“Sammy…”  
“Scusate” Un’infermiera fa capolino dalla porta semiaperta, un po’ imbarazzata. “Ci sono dei poliziotti che vorrebbero parlare con Sam.” Detto questo, si fa da parte e una coppia di simil Blues Brothers fa il suo ingresso.  
“Signor Sam Mulligan?” chiede il più basso dei due, decisamente in sovrappeso. “Dovremmo farle qualche domanda su… sull’aggressione” prosegue, rimangiandosi la parola ‘stupro’ che gli era salita alle labbra. Ad un cenno affermativo di mio figlio, si siede accanto al letto, mentre il suo compagno – alto, magro e con le occhiaie da troppe notti insonni – resta in piedi, scrutandoci come se fossimo colpevoli di qualche crimine.  
Io e Dean ci facciamo da parte. L’altro poliziotto parla per la prima volta. “Vuole che la sua famiglia sia presente?”  
Sam volge lo sguardo su di noi e mi si spezza il cuore.  
“Io… noi… insomma, vorremmo restare” rispondo, anche se la domanda non era rivolta a me. Non voglio che ci siano segreti. Voglio sapere, anche se la verità potrebbe uccidermi.

“D’accordo.”  
Sospiro e sposto l’attenzione sulle mie mani. Non mi ero accorto che le unghie fossero così rovinate; probabilmente ho graffiato il pavimento di pietra mentre quell’uomo…  
Il solo ricordo mi annebbia la vista; chiudo gli occhi aumentando il respiro per farmi coraggio.  
“Dunque…” Il poliziotto seduto accanto prende un taccuino e una penna; sento il suo nervosismo, non è semplice parlare di certi argomenti. “Lei era nel parco di notte. Cosa ci faceva?”  
“Stavo facendo una passeggiata…”  
“A quell’ora?” mi chiede l’altro agente, quello che probabilmente recita la parte del cattivo. “E perché proprio quel parco? Lei non è di queste parti.”  
Sospiro, la faccenda si prospetta più dura di quello che pensavo. “Ci sono capitato per caso. Ero abbastanza nervoso e non sapevo dove andare.”  
“Nervoso? E perché?”  
“Avevo litigato con mio padre e mio fratello.”  
“E per quale motivo?”  
Alzo lo sguardo e fisso quel tipo allampanato dall’aria cadaverica. “Divergenza di opinioni, direi.”  
L’uomo tace e lascia che sia il collega a proseguire. “Lei conosceva quell’uomo?”  
“No, mai visto prima.”  
“Si è presentato? Sa come si chiama?”  
 _”E poi, se il problema è la conoscenza… mi chiamo David.”_  
“No, non abbiamo parlato.”  
“Cosa ha fatto?”  
Chiudo gli occhi; lo sguardo di papà e Dean mi inquieta, ma non posso raccontare la verità. Non voglio che vadano in cerca di vendetta, hanno già la guerra personale col demone che ha ucciso mamma. Meglio farli credere che era un uomo.  
“Mi si è avvicinato, non l’ho sentito arrivare. Ha cominciato ad importunarmi tentando di chiacchierare con me; io mi sono alzato per andarmene e lui mi ha aggredito.”  
“Aggredito?” Di nuovo Mr. Simpatia. “Lei è un ragazzo alto e robusto, come è possibile?”  
“Sta forse cercando di dire che mio fratello era consenziente?” La voce di Dean rimbomba nella stanza. Lo guardo: è furioso, vorrebbe saltare al collo del poliziotto e, se non fosse per papà che lo trattiene, forse lo farebbe.  
“Mi sembra solo strano, tutto qui” risponde diplomatico l’agente.  
“Non ero consenziente” dico, ed io stesso mi stupisco della sicurezza che metto nella voce. “Gli davo le spalle e non ero mentalmente preparato ad un attacco. Mi ha fatto cadere e mi ha tenuto giù col peso del suo corpo. Poi mi ha preso la testa e l’ha sbattuta contro il selciato del parco. A quel punto, col sangue che mi colava dalla fronte, non avevo la forza per oppormi.”  
Il silenzio è caduto nella camera; mio padre e mio fratello ascoltano attoniti, negli occhi la voglia di uccidere l’uomo che mi ha fatto del male.  
“E… dopo l’aggressione, che è successo?” domanda l’agente buono, con lo sguardo basso. Sa a che cosa sta andando incontro e il pensiero lo infastidisce.  
Prendo un altro respiro; non è semplice raccontare quello che mi è accaduto e mentire allo stesso tempo. “Mi ha minacciato…”  
“Minacciato? Come?” chiede il cattivo di turno.  
 _“Ora facciamo un gioco, Sam. Se farai il bravo, ti lascerò andare. Se ti ribellerai o sbaglierai, ti ucciderò…e poi andrò ad ammazzare anche tuo padre e tuo fratello.”_  
“Ha minacciato di uccidermi se non avessi fatto quello che voleva.”  
“E lei?”  
“Mi sono rifiutato, così lui si è alzato e ha cominciato a prendermi a calci dappertutto. Ho tentato di oppormi, ma è stato inutile.”  
“Figlio di…” mormora Dean. Li vedo con la coda dell’occhio: papà è una statua di ghiaccio, però ha i pugni stretti al punto da far sbiancare le nocche. Mio fratello, invece, è rosso in volto, ha il respiro affannato. Se dicessi che conosco chi mi ha fatto questo, lo ucciderebbe in pochi secondi.  
“Allora…” continuo. “Allora mi ha rigirato sulla schiena e ha tirato fuori un coltello.”  
“Aveva un coltello?” Stavolta è il buono a parlare.  
 _“La scelta è tu, Sam. O ti arrendi o ammazzo la tua famiglia. Cosa vuoi, mh?”_  
“Sì. Me lo ha puntato alla gola e… ho ceduto.”  
“Ha ceduto… a cosa?” C’è della morbosità nella voce del poliziotto magro, sono quasi sicuro che stasera si masturberà al pensiero di quello che mi è successo. L’altro, invece, arrossisce, non vorrebbe essere qui. “Cosa le ha fatto?”  
“Mi ha fatto mettere in ginocchio e mi ha obbligato a…” Stringo forte gli occhi; sento di nuovo in gola il suo sapore e la nausea mi assale. “Mi ha obbligato a prenderglielo in bocca fino a che non gli diventava duro.”  
Di nuovo quel silenzio glaciale. Non riesco a guardare in faccia papà e Dean, mi sento sporco, colpevole.  
“E… e poi?” Il pervertito non demorde.  
“Poi mi ha fatto mettere a quattro zampe, mi ha calato i pantaloni e i boxer e…” Coraggio, Sam. È quasi finito. “E mi ha penetrato.”  
“Le ha detto qualcosa mentre tutto ciò avveniva?” chiede il poliziotto buono, fulminando l’altro con un’occhiataccia.  
 _“John non ti ha mai detto la verità di quello che è successo? Non ti ha mai detto che tu e gli altri siete dei prescelti? Che Azazel ti vuole?”_  
“Mi insultava. Diceva che ero una puttana e che in fondo mi piaceva. Io urlavo dal dolore e poi… non ricordo molto altro, se non che mi sono ritrovato sul selciato mentre lui si allontanava ridendo. Ho perso i sensi e mi sono ritrovato in ospedale.”  
“Potrebbe riconoscere quell’uomo?”  
“Non credo. Era… troppo buio…”  
“Proveremo lo stesso a farle vedere delle foto segnaletiche. Grazie per la collaborazione.” Il poliziotto si alza, mi sorride ed esce dalla stanza, seguito dal compagno che invece non ci degna di un saluto.  
Anche se rivedessi David – sempre che quello sia il suo vero nome – non lo identificherei; non condannerò al carcere una persona che ha come unica colpa il fatto di essere posseduta da un demone. Forse lo troveranno da soli, grazie al suo sperma, o forse no. Io voglio solo dimenticare.  
Mi volto di nuovo verso la mia famiglia. Dean ha gli occhi rossi e mi fissa con rabbia e dolore; papà, invece, guarda altrove, non ce la fa a sostenere il mio sguardo. Anche lui si sente in colpa, come me, come Dean.  
No, non è possibile dimenticare. Questa ferita ci ha cambiato per sempre.  
“Andiamo a casa” sussurro.

_Continua…_


	6. Chapter 6

Il sole è appena sorto quando apro gli occhi. In realtà non ho dormito, non mi sarebbe stato possibile in ogni caso, però ho fatto finta: un modo come un altro per allontanare l’attenzione da me e da quello che mi era successo. Mi metto a sedere sul letto e subito i miei occhi incontrano quelli di Dean e di papà. Neanche loro hanno dormito: sono rimasti a vegliarmi, spaventati che potesse succedermi ancora qualcosa.  
Non hanno potuto salvarmi una volta e non vogliono ripetere lo stesso errore.  
“Buongiorno” mi saluta Dean, tentando un sorriso non molto riuscito. Lo ricambio per quanto posso e cerco di alzarmi. Il dolore mi attraversa la schiena come una scarica elettrica, non so se venga dalla testa o da quella parte violata. Mi tengo fermo, stringendo forte il materasso con le mani; i lividi sul corpo bruciano come il fuoco.  
Mio fratello mi è subito accanto, toccandomi piano per non farmi male; mi aiuta ad alzarmi e si offre di accompagnarmi fino in bagno. Papà non si è mosso dalla finestra, lo sguardo rivolto verso l’esterno anche se non sta guardando l’esterno anche se non sta guardando nulla.  
Dean mi dà una mano a cambiarmi; lo vedo stringere le labbra davanti al mio corpo martoriato, ma non dice niente. Vuol far finta che non sia successo, anche papà si comporterà così, però io non ci riesco. La mia vita è rovinata e non posso far finta di niente.  
Torniamo nella stanza, John non si è mosso di lì.  
“Che ne dite di andare a far colazione?” esclama Dean, fingendosi più euforico del solito davanti alla prospettiva del cibo. “Ho una fame… tu no, Sammy?”  
“Molta fame” rispondo sorridendo. “L’unica cosa che ho tenuto in bocca da ieri sera era un cazzo.”  
Il gelo scende nella stanza. Mio fratello sbianca come se lo avessero pugnalato e tutto il sangue stesse uscendo dalla ferita. Mio padre non si muove, ma stringe in mano la tenda fino a che non sento un rumore di stoffa lacerata.  
“Potresti anche risparmiarti queste battute, Sam” mormora senza guardarmi.  
Scuoto la testa. “So che non volete parlarne, ma è quello che mi è successo. E il silenzio non aiuterà a cambiarlo.” Non li aspetto; afferro la mia giacca ed esco dalla stanza diretto verso la tavola calda lì vicino. Dean mi segue come un’ombra, terrorizzato che possa succedermi qualcos’altro; ultimo viene papà che si chiude la porta alle spalle senza aggiungere altro.

Siamo seduti a questo tavolo da mezz’ora e Sam ha a malapena toccato il suo cibo. Si limita a fissarlo e a giocarci con la punta della forchetta. Anche le mie salsicce sono rimaste intatte, quello che mi ha detto e il ricordo della sera precedente mi hanno tolto anche solo l’idea dell’appetito. L’unico che riesce a mangiare è Dean, ma so che non lo fa per disinteresse: sta solo cercando di mantenere una parvenza di normalità, altrimenti crollerà. Siamo tutti legati ad un filo invisibile e ci siamo appena accorti che si sta sfilacciando pian piano. Basta uno scossone, un dondolio più forte degli altri e cadremo giù, senza possibilità di risalire.  
Sfoglio il giornale con disinteresse. È ironico come si stia riproponendo la stessa situazione di ieri mattina, poco prima che le nostre vite cambiassero. Allora era stato Sam a rompere il silenzio, stavolta tocca a me. È tutta la notte che ci penso.  
“Sam, ascolta. Dopo… dopo quello che è successo…”  
“Il mio stupro?”  
A Dean va di traverso il boccone e comincia a tossire in una maniera comica, se qualcuno a quel tavolo avesse voglia di ridere. Fisso Sam negli occhi: in un altro momento mi sarei arrabbiato, ma so che non è un tentativo di irritarmi. Non in quel caso.  
“Sì” sospiro e vado avanti. “Mi dispiace, è stata una cosa… terribile. Forse dovresti allontanarti un po’ dalla caccia.”  
Mi guarda dritto negli occhi impassibile, poi inaspettatamente comincia a ridere. È una risata forzata, quasi isterica, che cresce di tono in poco tempo. Tutti nel locale ci stanno guardando e sono costretto a stringere la mano di Sam con forza prima che ci buttino fuori o chiamino la polizia, scambiandoci per ubriachi.  
“Sam…” Dean respira a fatica, lo sguardo preoccupato sul fratello.  
“Scusate, ma… è troppo divertente. Cioè, ieri ero io a volermene andare e tu ti sei incazzato a tal punto che abbiamo litigato e io sono scappato. E oggi, solo perché un uomo mi ha usato come una troia, tu ti fai venire il senso di colpa e vuoi rimediare?”  
Scuote la testa e afferra la tazza di caffè. È fumante però lui ne inghiotte tutto il contenuto in un solo sorso. Sono senza parole e non perché ha centrato in pieno quello che sto pensando. Perché quello che ha parlato non è Sam, non è mio figlio.

Mi porto il tovagliolo alla bocca e lo premo forte per impedirmi di urlare. Sammy non si sarebbe mai espresso così. Certo, quando litiga con papà non è mai tanto leggero e gentile, però… non lo avrebbe detto con quella cattiveria che aleggia ora nella sua voce. Vorrei piangere, gridare, maledire Dio per aver causato tutto questo. Invece mi limito a sospirare, riportando lo sguardo su di lui. Tiene ancora la tazza in mano, ne fissa il fondo come se volesse leggere il suo destino in quell’ultimo strato di liquido scuro. Poi la posa davanti a sé.  
“Sei patetico, papà.”  
John si morde il labbro per calmare l’istinto: in un’altra situazione gli sarebbe saltato al collo, ma oggi…  
“Ti farebbe bene, Sam. Se…”  
“No, papà” lo interrompe fissandolo negli occhi. “No, niente mi può fare bene. Forse se ieri me ne fossi andato, chissà… non sarebbe successo niente. O forse sì, avrebbero potuto stuprarmi appena arrivato a San Francisco o dopo a Stanford. Forse era semplicemente questo il mio destino. Ma non posso partire adesso, perché non ho più una vita. L’università… quella era il sogno del vecchio Sammy, quello che è morto ieri sera.”  
“Sam…” tento di fermarlo, ma lui neanche mi ascolta.  
“È morto ieri sera. E il Sam di oggi… beh, lui non ha più molta voglia di vivere. Per fortuna fa un lavoro che non è il massimo della sicurezza. Chissà, domani potrei essere sotto qualche metro di terra… e forse allora starei meglio.”  
Io e papà restiamo immobili, il peso di quelle parole ci ha colpito dritti al cuore. Guardo John negli occhi: per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, li vedo lucidi di lacrime.  
 _Sì, papà. Questo non è il nostro Sam, non lo riavremo mai indietro._  
Mio fratello si porta un pezzo di salsiccia alle labbra e lo mangia, masticandolo come se nulla fosse successo, come se quella conversazione non ci fosse mai stata. Improvvisamente sbianca e mi porta una mano alla bocca. Io e papà scattiamo in piedi, ma prima che possiamo fare qualcosa, Sam tira indietro la sedia e vomita sul pavimento quel poco di colazione che era riuscito ad inghiottire. Alza lo sguardo su di noi, mentre le lacrime gli scendono sulle guance.  
“Non ci riesco… lo sento ancora in bocca, lo sento sempre dentro di me.”

_Continua..._


	7. Chapter 7

_La vita continua…_  
È vero, solo che nessuno dice che debba continuare nello stesso modo. Lo stupro che ho subito, tre mesi fa, mi è entrato dentro come un coltello e per quanto cerchi di sfilarlo resta incastrato lì.  
Niente ha più importanza, neanche la mia famiglia. Esistono solo gli incubi che mi tormentano non appena chiudo gli occhi. Artigli che mi straziano la carne, urla disperate che so essere le mie e che si mischiano con risate diaboliche. E quel dolore sordo che mi paralizza mentre parole profetiche mi risuonano nella testa.  
 _Lo sai che io avrei dovuto inchinarmi di fronte a te?... Tuo padre non te l’ha mai detto?... John non ti ha mai detto la verità di quello che è successo?... Non ti ha mai detto che tu e gli altri siete dei prescelti?... Che Azazel ti vuole?_  
Mi sveglio con un grido bloccato in gola. Papà e Dean dormono, non possono sorvegliarmi in eterno. Mi alzo e vado in bagno; l’acqua sulla faccia allontana le ultime immagini dell’incubo, ma non la sofferenza. Guardo il mio riflesso: sono io quello? Quello strano essere pallido con gli occhi pesti?  
Abbasso lo sguardo; eccole lì, le mie vene pulsanti, le vedo scorrere sotto la pelle del mio polso. Basterebbe un semplice gesto ed insieme al sangue se ne andrebbe via anche il dolore. Con la punta delle dita le sfioro, seguendone il percorso lungo il braccio; non mi sono resto conto di quanto sono dimagrito, ho deciso di ignorare i vestiti che mi cadono da dosso, troppo larghi ormai. Un attimo e tutto finirebbe… ma non per mio padre e mio fratello. A loro resterebbe l’ennesimo rimorso, quello di non essere riusciti a proteggermi, di non avermi salvato. Sono disposto a questo?  
Non ho neanche il tempo di pensare, un lieve bussare mi distrae dalle mie meditazioni.  
“Sam, stai bene?”  
Sorrido, nonostante tutto. Dean mi conosce meglio di chiunque altro, a volte sono convinto che possa leggermi nella mente.  
“Sì, arrivo.” Lascio andar via l’acqua dal lavandino e, dopo essermi asciugato le mani, apro la porta. Lui mi osserva in silenzio, poi si allontana. Per un istante, nei suoi occhi, ho scorto la preoccupazione.  
“Io preparo la borsa, tu sveglia papà. Si va a caccia.”

Il nostro è un lavoro difficile. Certo, dovrei definirlo ‘missione’ più che ‘lavoro’ (o, come dice qualcuno, ‘pazzia’), però il risultato è lo stesso: rischiare la vita per l’umanità, senza ricevere niente in cambio.  
Ora però mi è quasi impossibile svolgerlo. Non posso andare avanti così, non dopo quello che è appena successo. Vedere mio figlio – il figlio per il quale sto soffrendo da tre mesi – rischiare la vita in un modo così stupido mi impedisce di concentrarmi e non me lo posso permettere. Non è stato come le altre volte, non si è trattato di sbadataggine o disattenzione: Sam è rimasto fermo, mentre il licantropo andava verso di lui. Lo ha guardato, poi ha chiuso gli occhi e ha lasciato cadere la pistola dalla mano. Un altro passo e il mostro sarebbe stato sopra di lui, gli avrebbe strappato il cuore. Non so chi ha urlato di noi due, se io o Dean; abbiamo sparato insieme, fermandoci solo quando l’essere è rimasto immobile ai nostri piedi. Sammy ci ha guardato con quegli occhi vuoti che ormai hanno preso il posto dei suoi; ha aperto la bocca ma non è uscita neanche una parola.  
Io sono furioso, la paura sta diventando rabbia. Lo afferro per il collo della camicia e lo sbatto contro il muro, quasi ringhio mentre lo fisso in volto. Dean mi appoggia una mano sulla spalla, allarmato; lo scuoto via come se fosse un insetto fastidioso.  
“Che cazzo volevi fare, eh?” glielo sputo in volto, tentando di non farmi distrarre da quel dolore che leggo nel suo sguardo. “Se vuoi morire perché non ti spari un colpo in fronte?”  
“Non ce la faccio…” La sua voce è flebile, si confonde con il vento freddo della notte. “Non ne ho il coraggio…”  
Lo lascio andare, balbettando delle scuse. Sto impazzendo, ne sono certo; come posso solo avergli detto una cosa del genere?  
Lui si allontana dall’albero, schivando Dean che gli si era avvicinato. Si china e prende la pistola da terra; sul mio volto, come su quello del mio primogenito, si dipinge la paura, ma Sam non si punta l’arma contro. Me la passa, con mano tremante. “Fallo tu…”  
“Cosa?” La voce quasi non mi esce.  
“Uccidimi… uccidetemi… non ce la faccio più…”  
Freddo… sento brividi che mi corrono sotto pelle e non dipende dalla notte. Chino nella testa e me ne vado, li lascio soli. Per un attimo scorgo Dean che gli toglie la pistola e lo abbraccia stretto, accarezzandogli la schiena.  
Cosa ci faccio ancora qui?

“Così te ne vai?” Potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che vedo mio padre, eppure non riesco a fare a meno di metterci tutta la rabbia possibile nelle mie parole.  
“Non posso restare. Cerca di capirmi, Dean.”  
Papà non mi sta guardando, se ne sta chino sul baule della macchina, sistemando le sue cose. Rimette il doppio fondo segreto e prende un profondo respiro, lo sguardo in avanti verso il nulla. O verso il suo destino.  
“Capirti?” Stringo forte i pugni per non picchiarlo; mancherebbe solo quest’azione al lungo elenco di infamie che ho commesso. “Come puoi chiedermi questo? Sam ha bisogno di te… Io ho bisogno di te!”  
“Non ce la faccio, Dean.” Chiude con un gesto deciso il bagagliaio, ma continua a non spostarsi da lì. Abbassa lo sguardo. “Quello che è successo ieri… io non ce la faccio più, ogni giorno è un’agonia.”  
“E non pensi che sia lo stesso per lui? Per me?” Alzo la voce, non l’ho mai fatto con lui. “Sei solo un egoista!”  
Un lampo di rabbia gli passa negli occhi mentre si volta verso di me; stavolta però non mi faccio prendere dal panico, non ha nessun diritto al rispetto che si deve ad un padre in questo momento. Restiamo fermi a fissarci finché è lui il primo a distogliere lo sguardo. In silenzio si allontana, salendo sul fuoristrada.  
“Stai attendo a Sam.” dice piano, una volta che l’ho raggiunto. “Anche se… è inutile dirtelo, lo hai sempre fatto.”  
“E lo farò sempre. Non ho intenzione di scappare, io.”  
John incassa la nuova accusa. “Mi dispiace…” sussurra, chiudendo lo sportello. Dopo pochi istanti tutto quello che resta di lui è una nuvola di polvere che mi danza intorno.  
Sono solo. Per la prima volta devo badare a mio fratello senza il sostegno di papà; anche quando non c’era, sapevo che sarebbe tornato per aiutarmi. Ora devo andare avanti da solo, devo sostenere Sam perché il dolore non lo schiacci.  
Una lacrima mi scende lungo la guancia, lasciando una scia nella polvere che mi sporca il volto. Ho paura. Paura che alla fine sia io ad essere schiacciato dal dolore.

_Continua…_


	8. Chapter 8

Ora io e Dean siamo soli e non sappiamo come affrontare la situazione. Non è la prima volta, anzi: noi siamo cresciuti così e i momenti con lui sono i più belli che ricordi. Ma dopo quello che è successo, anche la più semplice parola provoca ad entrambi uno sforzo immane.  
Restiamo per ore intere in silenzio, a volte per giorni tra il buongiorno della mattina e la buonanotte della sera. Lui non va più a caccia, ammazza il tempo tra birra e biliardo, tentando di guadagnare qualche soldo. Io… beh, io cerco di affrontare la mia vita fin da quando mi sveglio. Già respirare mi sembra una vittoria, visto che vorrei solo abbandonarmi per sempre ad un sonno senza sogni.  
Come ogni sera Dean mi offre di accompagnarlo al pub; io di solito rifiuto, ma stasera per la prima volta gli dico di sì. Perché leggo nei suoi occhi la tristezza: ha poco più di vent’anni e ha lo sguardo di un uomo maturo, l’esistenza lo ha messo a dura prova e la mia sofferenza è per lui un carico aggiuntivo sulle spalle. Papà è scappato, lui no e non lo farà mai: preferirebbe morire piuttosto che perdermi.  
Sorrido e gli dico che esco con lui; il lieve sorriso che gli increspa le labbra mi fa sentire meglio. Usciamo insieme, senza parlare, non sono ancora pronto a sostenere una conversazione futile perché ogni mia parola tende allo stupro e so che a Dean fa male. Ho bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, devo togliermi il peso che ho sul cuore, però non posso dirlo a lui. Gli voglio troppo bene per dargli anche le mie pene.  
Mi siedo al bancone e ordinò una birra. Lui mi sfiora dolcemente una spalla e va a fare lo splendido con alcune ragazze. Loro ridono delle sue battute, lo amano già al primo sguardo; posso capirle: mio fratello mi ha fatto innamorare fin da subito.  
Scuoto la testa e guardo il liquido ambrato che trabocca dal bicchiere. Non avevo mai pensato a lui in quel modo e probabilmente non dovrei farlo neanche adesso. Perché è sbagliato… ma anche io adesso sono sbagliato. ‘Rovinato’, per essere esatti. Chissà, forse è per colpa di quello che mi è successo; prima ero attratto solo dalle donne e adesso… Adesso spero che lui possa amarmi come merito, possa cancellare quell’esperienza orribile regalandomi dolcezza e forse amore.  
 _Smettila di far castelli in aria_ mi dico bevendo qualche sorso prima che una mano mi si posi sulla spalla.  
Paura…  
Mi volto leggermente e vedo un uomo di colore, alto e muscoloso, che mi guarda con uno strano sorriso.  
Paura…  
Il bicchiere mi sguscia tra le dita rovesciandosi sul bancone. La birra mi gocciola addosso, ma io non ho staccato gli occhi da quelli dell’altro.  
Sono neri.  
“Ciao, Sammy. Ci rivediamo.”  
David…  
Come si chiama adesso non lo so, però ho paura. Vorrei piangere, chiamare Dean che non si è accorto di niente, invece resto fermo sullo sgabello.  
“Che ne dici di seguirmi fuori?” Il sorriso cattivo si allarga sulle sue labbra. “Ah, non ti conviene resistermi. So che siete soli e tuo fratello non è forte abbastanza per contrastare un demone.” Le sue dita risalgono fino alla mia guancia. Sto tremando. “Ho aspettato a lungo il momento buono. Mi sei mancato. Dove la trovo un’altra puttanella come te?”  
Ride e mi sento morire. Ogni forza mi è sfuggita dal corpo, mi sento debole, privo di energia. Non dico o faccio niente, mi limito a seguirlo in silenzio fuori dal locale.

Rido e mi rilasso. Dio, se ne avevo bisogno! La vita con Sam è impossibile: so che non lo fa apposta, però non riesco più a reggere questa situazione. Non mollerò, non lo lascerò solo; lasciatemi almeno qualche momento di follia.  
Come adesso. La tipa bionda mi tocca una coscia e io prontamente me la tiro contro. Le nostre labbra si toccano, le nostre lingue si attorcigliano in una piacevole lotta. Per un attimo mi immagino che sia mio fratello il destinatario di quel bacio, ma è un pensiero che riesco a scacciare facilmente. È solo lo stress, il vivere a stretto contatto con lui. Non c’è nessun altro motivo dietro questa piccola divagazione. La mora mi si appiccica alla schiena, sorridendo: “Andiamo da me? Ho casa libera…”  
Sorrido e annuisco. “Prima porto mio fratello al motel.”  
“Se è grande abbastanza per bere, può fare anche altro.” La bionda ridacchia. “Così saremmo due contro due.”  
Mi rabbuio all’istante. “No, lui… lui non sta bene.” Lo dico con un tono serio che non ammette repliche o battute. “Vado e torno, signore, aspettatemi.” Le bacio entrambe e mi avvio verso il bancone con rinnovato buonumore. Cerco Sam con lo sguardo: ogni secondo che passa senza vederlo mi pesa sul cuore. Mi avvicino al barista. “Scusa, il ragazzo alto che era con me dove è finito?”  
Lui mi lancia un’occhiata maliziosa, a quanto pare crede che stiamo insieme… e non come fratelli. “Ehi, amico. Mi spiace portare brutte notizie, ma ti ha appena tradito con un altro!” esclama ridendo divertito.  
In un altro momento lo avrei ucciso a mani nude; ora però devo pensare a Sam, questa situazione non mi piace. Esco dal locale e lo cerco nei dintorni, sono terrorizzato. Spero che non se ne sia andato e per fortuna lo trovo, sul retro. Quello che vedo, però mi gela il sangue.  
È inginocchiato davanti ad un tizio; malgrado la scarsa illuminazione, non ho bisogno di molta fantasia per capire quello che sta facendo. Vedo il sesso dell’uomo gonfiargli la guancia mentre lo fa entrare e uscire dalla sua bocca. Le mani dello sconosciuto sono intrecciate tra i suoi capelli e gli stanno muovendo la testa con gesti violenti.  
Rimango fermo, sono sconvolto. Non pensavo che Sam potesse arrivare a tanto dopo quello che gli è capitato. Faccio per andarmene quando i fari di una macchina di passaggio illuminano per un istante il volto di mio fratello. Qualcosa brilla sulle sue guance… lacrime. Sam sta piangendo. Stringo i pugni con forza, indeciso sul da farsi.  
È allora che l’uomo lo stacca da sé. “Andiamo, puttana. Fammi vedere se il tuo buco è stretto come l’altra volta.”  
 _L’altra volta…_  
“No, ti prego… non di nuovo…”  
 _Di nuovo…_  
“Poche storie o tuo fratello farà una brutta fine!”  
Non mi sono neanche reso conto di aver azzerato le distanze tra noi. Le mie mani adesso sono intorno al collo di quello stronzo che, malgrado la sorpresa, continua a ghignare. Sento la voce di Sam che mi supplica di non farlo. Come? Dovrei lasciare impunito l’uomo che ha stuprato mio fratello e che vuole abusare nuovamente di lui?  
“Ciao, Dean” Gli occhi dell’uomo diventano neri.  
Sono scioccato. Senza pensare lo lascio andare. Il seguito è talmente veloce che neanche me ne accorgo: dei ragazzi in macchina che passano gridando e suonando il clacson, i fari che ci abbagliano… e alla fine lui non c’era più.

Sono ancora in ginocchio, sto tremando. Sento le mani di Dean che mi fanno alzare; mi appoggio contro di lui e lo seguo fino alla macchina. Nessuno parla, io non ne ho il coraggio.  
Solo quando la porta della camera si chiude alle nostre spalle, sento la sua voce.  
“Adesso mi racconti tutta la verità.”  
Non cerco neanche di controbattere, di mentire. Mi siedo sulla sponda del letto e mi libero del peso di quei mesi.

_Continua…_


	9. Chapter 9

Ascolto in silenzio tutto quello che Sam ha da dirmi. Sento il cuore che si spezza in tanti piccoli pezzi per tutto quello che mio fratello si è tenuto dentro di sé. Lo odio per avermi escluso e lo amo perché lo vedo soffrire. Non so cosa fare e resto seduto sul bordo del letto, tormentandomi le mani.  
“Dean, mi spiace…” mormora. “Non volevo che tu e papà…”  
“Io sono grande abbastanza per sapere!” esclamo con troppa cattiveria. Lui tace di colpo, diventa una statua di sale.  
Scatto in piedi all’improvviso ed esco dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta dietro di me. Ho bisogno di riflettere, di stare da solo.

Quel colpo spazza via i pezzi del mio cuore come un tornado.  
L’ho perso.  
Ho perso mio fratello per sempre. L’unica persona che abbia mai veramente amato.  
Non riesco neanche a piangere, il dolore è talmente grande che gli occhi si sono prosciugati. Mi sdraio sul letto e mi accorgo di tremare in maniera convulsa; d’improvviso, senza neanche rendermene conto, comincio a gemere come un animale ferito. È un suono che mi viene dal profondo, che mi scuote dentro per poter uscire fuori, che cresce di intensità fino a trasformarsi in un grido rauco.

Lo sento prima ancora di salire sull’Impala. Mi blocco all’improvviso, con le chiavi vicine all’apertura dello sportello; quell’urlo spaventoso mi fa rizzare i capelli in testa, mi ferma il respiro.  
Senza pensarci sopra, mi volto e corro verso la nostra stanza.  
“SAM!” In un attimo sono accanto a lui, le mie mani che stringono le sue. “Sam, sono qui!”  
“Non lasciarmi…” sussurra, puntando i suoi occhi dolci su di me. “Ti prego, non lasciarmi. Non posso vivere senza di te.”  
Mi sento sciogliere, le gambe per poco non cedono sotto il mio peso. Mi siedo sul bordo del letto accarezzandogli il dorso delle mani con la punta delle dita.  
“Non ti lascio, resterò sempre accanto a te.”  
Sam si alza a sedere, senza interrompere il contatto visivo.  
“Ti amo, Dean”  
Quelle parole mi fanno battere forte il cuore. Mi sento confuso, non capisco. Possibile che mio fratello provi le stesse cose che io provo per lui? Possibile che ci sia voluto tutto questo perché potessimo accorgercene?  
Le sue labbra si posano sulle mie, sono morbide e delicate. Sento il tocco della sua lingua umida e, senza neanche accorgermene, le ho già permesso di entrare nella mia bocca.  
Comincio a respirare con affanno, le sensazioni che provo mi stanno sconvolgendo al punto che potrei morire in questo momento e sarei l’uomo più felice del mondo lo stesso. Accarezzo i capelli di Sam e me lo tiro ancora di più contro di me, mentre la sua lingua continua a giocare con la mia.

Quando ci stacchiamo, ci guardiamo di nuovo. I nostri occhi sono lucidi, i respiri affrettati; nello sguardo di mio fratello, vi leggo il desiderio.  
“Dean…” sussurro. Allungo una mano verso la sua guancia, ma lo vedo ritrarsi leggermente.  
“Non posso, Sammy” dice. “Non posso farti questo dopo quello che ti è successo.”  
Malgrado la tensione del momento, non posso fare a meno di sorridere. “Puoi, invece. Ti prego, Dean. Fai l’amore con me. Cancella il ricordo odioso che ancora turba le mie notti. Cancella ogni segno di quel mostro dal mio corpo.”  
Lui resta a bocca aperta, sono io a prendere l’iniziativa. Forse non dovrei, non poche ore dopo che quel demone mi ha costretto a subire di nuovo le sue perversioni. Ma adesso c’è Dean di fronte a me, il mio amato Dean, e so che con lui non ho nulla da temere.  
Mi getto sulle sue labbra di nuovo, vorace, leccandone i contorni mentre le mie mani accarezzano il suo corpo ancora celato dai vestiti. Dean resiste ancora fino a non poterne più, fino a cedere alle mie carezze con sospiri di piacere.  
Gli apro i pantaloni e faccio uscire la sua erezione calda, sfiorandola piano con la punta delle dita.

“No…” mormoro disperato, cercando di oppormi. “Non posso farti questo… Sammy…”  
Ma il mio corpo si ribella alle mie parole, ha atteso così tanto questo momento che non vuole tornare indietro.  
“Sh…” Sam mi fa segno di tacere e mi bacia ancora. “Ti amo, Dean.”  
A quelle parole mi lascio andare, non oppongo più resistenza. Lascio che si chini e che faccia entrare il mio sesso pulsante dentro la sua bocca calda, lascio che le sue labbra si stringano intorno ad essa, che la sua lingua mi massaggi, portandomi vicino a perdere la ragione.

Per un attimo provo una sensazione di nausea, il ricordo di quel bastardo mi fa tremare di dolore. Però stavolta è diverso, stavolta il sapore che ho in bocca è quello di mio fratello, dell’uomo che amo senza saperlo da anni.  
Faccio scivolare la sua erezione dentro di me, succhiandola ad occhi chiusi, godendo dei suoi gemiti di piacere. Come sono diversi da quelli di David! Provo orgoglio, adesso, nell’essere io la persona che sta dando piacere a suo fratello. Perché Dean se lo merita, lui è la mia vita.  
Quando sta per venire, lo lascio andare e mi fermo di nuovo a guardarlo negli occhi, il respiro affannato.  
“Prendimi, Dean.”

Tremo al pensiero, non voglio farlo soffrire. Ma il suo corpo è come una sirena che mi cattura e mi trascina verso la distruzione. Si alza in piedi e si spoglia davanti a me; ho sempre amato la sua bellezza, solo adesso me ne rendo conto. Lo guardo eccitato togliersi un indumento dopo l’altro, fino a sdraiarsi di nuovo sul letto, bello come un dio, invitante come un frutto proibito.  
“Sam…”  
Le mie remore, le mie paure… tutto va a farsi benedire. Non ascolto altro che la mia eccitazione, il mio amore per te è immenso. Mi spoglio velocemente, rimanendo impigliato nei pantaloni. Tu sorridi, di nuovo felice; quanto mi era mancato il tuo sorriso, dolce Sammy.

Si stende sopra di me, con delicatezza; si porta due dita alla bocca e le succhia, per poi avvicinarle alla mia apertura. L’intrusione fa male e mi riporta alla mente tante, troppe cose brutte, ma riesco a scacciarle guardando i suoi occhi verdi, perdendomi in essi.  
“Ti amo, Sam.” mi sussurra, sfilando le dita e posizionandosi tra le mie gambe. “Dimmi se ti faccio male.”  
Annuisco e chiudo gli occhi. Il dolore all’inizio mi spezza il fiato in gola, il pensiero di David, di quello che mi ha fatto, mi strappa il cuore. Ma quando sto per dirgli di fermarsi, sussurra il mio nome con una dolcezza infinita e sento la vita tornare a scorrere nelle mie vene. Mi abbandono, lascio che si muova dentro di me e partecipo assecondandolo lentamente.  
Quando sento il suo seme riempirmi, un nodo mi si scioglie in gola e comincio a piangere mentre anche io raggiungo l’orgasmo.  
Piango di gioia.  
“È tutto finito, Sammy. Ora sono qui con te” mi sussurra, stringendomi a sé.

_Continua…_


End file.
